


In Your Dreams

by dyoityourself



Series: Dream Jumpers [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dream Jumping, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Romance, besides dream jumpers, in his dreams lol, other members are just in the background, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: Dream Jumper Jisung can't remember the last time he's been able to be in anyone else's dreams asides from Hyunjin's, but every night he finds himself getting sucked back into the boy's dreams.When Hyunjin's dreams turn from annoyingly violent to romantic however, the lines between dreams and reality start to become unbearably clear for Jisung.He only wishes that Hyunjin would remember.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a dream story for so long. Some of these dreams are actual dreams that I've had. I have very strange, fantastical dreams.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. I should hv deleted a word to make it 6,666 👀

“I don’t wanna be in this dream anymore.” Said Jisung as he and Hyunjin skidded the corner, running down more stairs.

“Me neither.” Hyunjin replied, the bad guys--or in this case, girls--were hot on their trail.

“If I disappear—it’s because I’ve woken myself up.” Jisung glanced at his dreaming friend.

“What? Take me with you!” Hyunjin wasn’t about to be left alone with the lunatics ready to cut them up for dinner. He cursed as they were forced to face the enemies. He wasn’t sure who the girl was, but he kind of reminded him of the girl with knife legs from  _ Kingsman _ .

The girl had a sharp bob and her legs unraveled like pencil shavings, the paper-like material lashed out to cut at Hyunjin’s skin. They were completely surrounded by--quite literally--deadly women. Jisung tossed Hyunjin a weapon, something resembling a whip. Hyunjin didn’t question it, immediately whipping it towards the girl. The whip curled around her throat, bringing her closer to him, he could tell the whip was cutting into her skin, he just hoped it would kill her soon, or she would most definitely be killing them. 

“God I wish this dream would end already.” Jisung stabbed another girl in the gut, blood spraying everywhere. “I don’t know how you get dreams so violent.”

Everything around Hyunjin started getting fuzzy. He didn’t question it until an alarm-like noise started to sound around them. He fumbled briefly, but it was enough for him to lose his guard, another girl taking the opportunity to cut through his arm.

Hyunjin woke up with a gasp, his phone alarm blaring next to him. What had he been dreaming about? He took a moment to try to remember his dream, but nothing came to mind. Something about running—and fighting too.

Around him his roommates were in different stages of undress. They had a busy day ahead of them after all, filled with dance practices and recording sessions. Hyunjin sighed, stretching his arms as his gaze fell upon Jisung. It seemed the boy had also just woken up. He glanced over at Hyunjin for a second before quickly looking away.

“Finally the sleeping beauties are up.” said Changbin sardonically.

“I knew you thought I was pretty, hyung.” Hyunjin batted his eyelashes at the boy, who threw a towel at his head. Hyunjin squeaked when he realized the towel was wet.

“Ew, hyung!” He immediately threw the towel back at Changbin.

“What? It’s clean! I just took a shower.” The older pouted as he made his way out of the room. Jisung dragged himself out of bed with a groan.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s wrong with you?”

Jisung spared Hyunjin a glance as he quickly put on practice clothes, “Nothing, just another dream.” He mumbled.

Hyunjin hummed as he got ready alongside his bandmate.

“Are you guys ready? The van is leaving now!” said Seungmin, poking his head through the doorway to look at his roommates.

“Yeah, we’re coming, we’re coming.” Jisung and Hyunjin dashed out the room, previous conversation already forgotten.

The day went by more or less like any other day. They were in a routine as of late, busy getting ready for their comeback. Recording sessions followed by dance practices followed by hastily eaten meals, before it repeated all over again. By the end of every day, Hyunjin was exhausted and covered in a gross coating of sweat.

Not long after he showered, he would fling himself into bed, and promptly fall asleep.

~

This time he was on a high school field trip. He followed his class into the side of a mountain. It should have been a cave but instead it was more of a cozy room. They were there for some sort of meditation class, the teacher forced them all to take off their shoes before they could enter. He was in the midst of taking off a sneaker when he bumped into Jisung. He hadn’t even realized the other was there until then.

“Oh, you’re here too.” said Hyunjin as the two placed their shoes on the overflowing shoe rack by the door.

Jisung sighed like being here was the last place he wanted to be, “So it would seem.” They walked over to join their class, circled around the teachers. He couldn’t say what the presentation was about, but afterwards they all made their way to a grassy area outside. It occurred to him when his socks became wet that he had forgotten his shoes.

He told Jisung he was going back to get his shoes, the other only nodded so Hyunjin jogged back to the room. He was in the midst of putting his shoes on, another class seemed to be just wrapping up, but before any of them could leave, a girl conjured up a wall that started to close between the class and the door. Hyunjin was on the same side as the girl, so the entire class got trapped behind the glass wall between them. Hyunjin could only stare, not quite comprehending what was happening until the girl turned around, and came at Hyunjin with a knife. She had just sliced him in the chest, though Hyunjin didn’t quite feel the pain, when Jisung ran in, gasping at the scene. Before either of them knew it, they were on the other side of the glass wall with the trapped class.

“Before any of you can leave, you must tell me an origin story. It can be either funny, punny, or make sense.” the girl said, though none of that made sense to Hyunjin. “If you don’t tell me a good story, you will die.”

_ Well, shit. _

“Jesus, what’s up with your dreams lately?” Jisung muttered before raising his hand, “Uh, I’ve got a story.” he said. Hyunjin didn’t quite follow the story, it was something to do with a rock, but it seemed to please the girl enough, for the wall opened in the slightest, which was all they needed. A few of them made a run for it, Jisung tugging on Hyunjin’s arm to pull them both through before the girl could stop, and they ran.

Hyunjin got the feeling they were being shot at as they ran. Jisung’s hand was still gripped tight around his wrist. Jisung cursed, “I swear to god If I keep getting swept into your violent ass dreams, I’m just never going to sleep again!”

It was suddenly nighttime out, they ran until they eventually saw some other students waiting to board the bus. “Let’s blend in, she’ll never know it was us!” Hyunjin tugged Jisung towards the line. They waited for a few seconds until a rooster crowed in the distance. They immediately stiffened, sensing something was wrong.

“Oh, it’s really just a rooster.” Jisung breathed out when a single rooster walked casually past them.

“But—why is there a rooster in the middle of a school at night?” Hyunjin questioned. The ground started to shake, the sound of a cacophony of animals came in the near distance. The two didn’t wait around; they took off running as fast as they could. Hyunjin looked behind them to see what looked like an entire horde of zoo animals running behind them.

“It must be that evil goddess!” Hyunjin yelled at Jisung like it all made sense. Suddenly they could both fly, the two of them taking to the top of the mountain to watch the chaos beneath them, lions, snakes, elephants, bees—all attacking people below.

“What the fuck is even happening anymore,” Jisung sighed, but the dream started to fade out until Hyunjin found himself in a different setting.

“Yo, was anyone else in my dream last night?” Dream Hyunjin was still dreaming, but in this case, he thought it was real life.

“Did your dream have anything to do with zoos and evil goddesses?” Someone spoke out from the back of the group, Hyunjin craned his neck to spot Jisung.

“That’s right, you were in my dream Sungie!” said Hyunjin excitedly. “Does this mean we’re sharing dreams?”

Jisung laughed, “Yes, Hyunjin, we are. But you’ll never remember it when you wake up, they never do.” Hyunjin didn’t quite understand what he was saying, since he already was awake. But sharing dreams? That’s the coolest thing he could think of!

He was finally awoken into the real world by his noisy ass roommates. Seungmin and Changbin were mid argument when Hyunjin eyes fluttered open. Once again, he had no recollection of what he had dreamt about. It was annoyingly nagging at his brain, like he should remember, like it was right there— He rolled over, his gaze falling upon Jisung in the next bed over. He also seemed to have just woken up.

“Could you guys argue somewhere else?” Jisung grumbled at their roommates, the two shooting Jisung a look before nosily making their way out of their shared room. “Remind me again why we have four roommates?” Jisung groaned, quite literally rolling out of bed. Hyunjin snorted, it wasn’t like they had much say in the situation.

They got ready quietly, Jisung complaining about stuff here and there, but Hyunjin’s mind was focused on his inability to remember his dreams. He used to be able to remember every single dream he had. His dreams were so wacky they wildly entertained him in the morning, it was like he was able to live multiple lives. Not all of them so realistic. In his dreams he was able to experience things he’d never be able to in real life, like having superpowers, flying a plane, visiting crazy landscapes… falling in love.

The one time he could escape from reality, and he can’t remember what they’re about. It had been going on for at least a month. Maybe it was just stress from the comeback.

“Earth to Hyunjin?” Jisung’s big eyes stared at him as he waved a hand in front of his face. “You good, bro?”

Hyunjin stared at him a little longer, perhaps a bit too long since Jisung started to look at him weirdly.

“Would you stop staring? I know I’m handsome, but—”

“Sung, what did you dream about last night?” Hyunjin asked, maybe he could live vicariously until he was able to remember again.

Jisung seemed caught off guard, his leg landing outside the pant hole he had been aiming for. “Uhh, what did  _ you _ dream about last night?” He asked instead.

Hyunjin shrugged, “That’s the annoying thing, I can’t remember.” He whined.

Jisung let out a sigh, but not his usual sigh of annoyance. “I had a dream about running from a zoo.”

Well that was the last thing Hyunjin had expected to hear, “A zoo?”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, there was even an evil goddess, or something.”

Hyunjin’s face scrunched up in thought. Why did that oddly strike a chord with him? But right as he thought he was about to grasp at an answer—it slipped away from him.

“Huh, sounds weird Sungie.” he said instead.

“You have no idea.”

~

Jisung was worried for a second, it seemed like the older had almost caught on. He didn’t know why he was so scared Hyunjin would find out Jisung was dream sharing with him, he knew the people he dream shared with would never remember after. This was new though, he usually was able to choose whose dream to jump into, but as of late, he wasn’t getting a choice. All his dreams had been redirected to Hyunjin’s, and it just so happened the older had such nerve wracking dreams. Jisung always woke up feeling like he’d ran 10 miles instead of feeling rejuvenated.

He trudged through practice every day, wishing he could dream jump into one of Jeongin’s dreams again, the boy always dreamt about menial things, going on adventures with old friends, hanging out at the dorms with the rest of them. He even missed Minho’s dreams, which he used to think were weird as fuck, but would gladly take the giant talking lollipop and conveyer belt city over Hyunjin’s running from the devil and slaying people with knives and swords.

“You okay Jisung? You’ve been looking so tired lately, are you not sleeping?” Chan asked one day as they all padded into the dorms for the night. Everyone had split off on their own, some going to the kitchen for a snack, others making their way to shower or to their rooms.

Jisung scoffed, “You’re one to talk, hyung.” He teased. Everyone knew the elder got little to no sleep every day, instead working on more tracks, tracks for albums they hadn’t even come up with yet. Jisung understood, they’d spend many a night together working on new music, especially in their trainee days. Lately though, Jisung’s been too exhausted to stay up even a little after 1am. Just his luck the mere 6 hours of sleep he got every night still felt like nothing at all. “I’m sleeping, just—not dreaming of the best things.”

Chan gave Jisung a sympathetic look, patting the younger reassuringly on his shoulder. “It’s probably all the stress Sungie, try not to worry too much. Leave the worrying to your hyung.” He pounded his chest in a show of importance, making Jisung giggle.

“Don’t take on all the weight Channie hyung, you’ve got eight other bandmates to share the burden with.”

Chan dragged the other into an impromptu hug, Jisung let out an oof as the older squished him nearly to death. “Sweet dreams tonight, Sungie.”

“Thanks hyung, and try to get some shut eye, will you?”

Chan slapped Jisung’s butt in response, laughing as he made his way to his, Jeongin, and Felix’s room.

When Jisung opened his own door, he only found Hyunjin inside, the other already fast asleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept, though Jisung would bet another harrowing dream was already underway. He laughed despite himself, out of all the dreamers he could have gotten stuck with, he just had to get the person who had such intense, violent ass ones.

He didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out to brush Hyunjin’s bangs off his forehead, the older stirring slightly, causing Jisung to jerk back, lest he wake up to find Jisung caressing his face. Now  _ that  _ would be awkward.

An hour or so later and all his roommates were in their respective beds, Changbin already snoring softly on the bunk above him. Jisung was tired, _so fucking tired,_ but he sort of dreaded the thought of slipping into another one of Hyunjin’s violent dreams. However, after a while he couldn’t help the dropping of his eyelids, until they eventually closed for good, throwing him into a dream.

~

Tall brown, brick, city buildings surrounded Jisung in the near distance, but Jisung was in a park. It seemed like there was a party, from the hordes of people laughing, and dancing around him. Jisung frowned at the scene. It seemed rather—mundane. Had he finally been freed of Hyunjin’s dreams?

He perked up slightly, ready to go and relax at a dream party, that is—until he spotted sight of Hyunjin coming towards him.

“Sungie! You’re here!” He called happily, coming up to wrap Jisung in a surprisingly pleasant hug. Jisung vaguely wondered if they’d ever actually hugged like that in real life.

“Erm, yeah, I am.” Jisung said, mind still a little fuzzy from the hug.

“I’m glad you could make it, I was starting to think you didn’t like me.” Hyunjin pouted then, and Jisung could only stare. He definitely did  _ not _ find it cute, not at all. “Come on! I want to introduce you to some friends!” And he grabbed Jisung’s hand then, pulling the younger along into the crowds of people.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of none other than—the rest of Stray Kids. They all looked at Jisung with either surprised or happy expressions.

“Aaayyyy!” They exclaimed in somewhat unison, Jisung startled a little, stepping back at the sudden outburst.

“You must be Jisung! We’ve heard a lot about you!” Minho said, coming up to put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and wink at him. Jisung stared, open mouthed at his hyung. A few of the other members came up to introduce themselves, and Jisung thought it so weird how none of them recognized him, even if he knew it was just a dream. 

“So, you’re the guy Hyunjinie won’t shut up about!” Chan said, and Hyunjin shot him a death glare that Jisung definitely caught. He looked back and forth between the two, not sure what to make of that statement.

The dream party went by in a haze, Jisung kept expecting killer aliens to descend down on them, laser guns swinging at any moment—but no threats ever came. It was a non-violent dream for once, and Jisung was relieved.

Somewhere along the way, he’d let himself enjoy the dream party, and Hyunjin’s presence that never left his side. Jisung and Hyunjin danced together for who knows how long, dreamtime didn’t run like it did in the real world. Jisung wasn’t sure how the music was so loud, considering they were literally in a park in the middle of a city, but he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. He lost himself in the music, finally letting the rhythm take over.

At one point, Hyunjin pulled Jisung in closer by the waist. Jisung gasped in surprise when he felt his back go flush against Hyunjin’s chest. His heart was beating fast when the older leaned down and blew into Jisung’s ear. Jisung didn’t understand why but he couldn’t lie—the act kind of—turned him on.

He made to turn his head around the look at the older, surprised when Hyunjin’s lips were a lot closer than he had thought, but right before they made contact—Hyunjin woke up.

Jisung jolted awake right after, turning in Hyunjin’s direction on impulse. The other boy’s cheeks were flushed, but his face was scrunched up in confusion, like he was trying hard to figure out a math problem. His gaze finally landed on Jisung’s, who quickly pulled the covers back over his head.

_ Oh fuck, what was that? Why was his dream—like that?  _ Jisung’s mind reeled with the question for the entire day. His distraction didn’t go unnoticed, he got scolded by some of the other members for messing up their dance one too many times, and got worried glances from Chan and some others at his odd behavior.

“Are you okay, Sungie?” Hyunjin finally came up to ask him during a dance break. Jisung jumped, turning around to see Hyunjin’s face a little too close to his for comfort. His eyes darted down to his plush lips, had Hyunjin’s lips always looked that soft? That… kissable?

Hyunjin reached out to poke at his cheeks, “You’re cheeks are red, Sung, are you feeling okay?”

“Now that you mention it, I have been feeling kind of off today.” Jisung said robotically, eyes stuck on the taller’s lips, even though his mind screamed at him to look away.

Hyunjin gave him a weird look, “You should go back and just rest, Sungie. It won’t do you any good to over work yourself now.” Chan, having overheard Hyunjin’s words, agreed whole-heartedly. They all but pushed Jisung out of the practice room telling him to go back to the dorms—or else. And well, Jisung wasn’t in the right place to protest. He walked numbly back to his room, stripped out of his sweaty dance clothes into slightly cleaner ones and slipped into bed.

“Maybe it’s better if I sleep now, maybe I’ll be able to have my own dreams for once.” Jisung spoke out loud.  _ His own dreams,  _ that sounded nice, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been free to dream on his own.

~

Hyunjin was worried about Jisung. The younger hadn’t been acting like himself all day. Everyone had noticed how tired Jisung had been looking lately, though Hyunjin didn’t quite get why, since he was pretty sure Jisung wasn’t sleeping that much later than him, and they always woke up around the same time.

_ In fact, it almost seems like we always wake up at the same time,  _ Hyunjin thought. If the younger wasn’t lacking sleep, then why was he so tired all the time? And why had he looked at Hyunjin so weirdly today? He wasn’t very subtle with his staring. Hyunjin noticed every time Jisung’s eyes stayed on Hyunjin’s for a little longer than normal that day. Especially since his staring more often than not tripped him up on the dance moves.

Of course, Hyunjin noticed Jisung’s stares, how could he not when he had such a fat crush on the other boy? Nobody knew about said crush, of course. Well, except for Chan, because their leader was persistent and prided himself with knowing all of the member’s secrets. And besides, Chan was a great person to go to for advice, so it wasn’t like Hyunjin had told him against his will. 

“Alright guys, I think we can wrap it up there.” Chan said, taking in the exhausted expressions of his band mates. They all filed out of the studio back towards the dorms. Some shushing the other’s in reminder that Jisung wasn’t feeling well and was probably sleeping.

Hyunjin and his roommates made their way quietly into their room. Hyunjin saw that Jisung was, in fact, asleep, and felt relieved that the younger was getting some sleep. Maybe that was all he needed, just some good old fashioned, well-rested sleep.

It wasn’t too long after that the rest of them also got into bed, exhaustion quickly taking over until they were all fast asleep. 

Hyunjin fell asleep the way he did every night, with Han Jisung on his mind. 

~

Jisung’s dream had been going wonderfully, he had been flying over mountains, towards the night cityscape of Seoul. It felt amazing to be in control of his own dreams again. He’d missed flying, feeling the dream wind in his hair, and the all too realistic feeling of weightlessness in his stomach whenever he’d dip down to a lower altitude. He was just skimming the surface of the Han River, when his dream abruptly changed, pulling the rug out from underneath him and leaving him horribly disoriented on the floor.

Jisung looked around dizzily at this new surroundings. He was inside, that much was for sure, and it looked all too familiar. He was the inside of the JYP building. He heard distance music coming from one of the practice rooms, so he decided to follow the sound.

He peaked in through the window to see Hyunjin, practicing alone in the room. Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I guess he finally fell asleep.” He mumbled to himself. “Well, it was nice while it lasted.” He debated for a hot second if he should just walk away from the room all together, go out and explore Hyunjin’s dream world on his own, but he heard a shout coming from inside, and Jisung pushed the practice room door open hurriedly.

His eyes took in Hyunjin as the boy was sprawled out on the floor, clutching a leg towards his chest.

“Hyunjin!” Jisung called, skidding over towards the boy. Hyunjin spared Jisung a glance, before wincing back down at his leg. “What happened?” Jisung asked.

“I tripped over my own fucking feet.” Hyunjin grit out. 

“Here, let me fix it.” Jisung took Hyunjin’s leg gently in his own hands, and all but willed the boy to feel better. It was only a dream after all, and Dream Jumpers such as Jisung had some power over the dream realm.

Hyunjin stared at him with wide eyes, pulling his leg back and cautiously twisting it this way and that. He gaped up at Jisung, “How did you do that?” He asked, standing up at the discovery of his newly healed leg.

Jisung shrugged, “Magic.” He tired to humor the older. Hyunjin just laughed.

“If you can do that, I wonder what else you can do.” Hyunjin said, eyeing Jisung in mirth. Jisung grinned then, an idea popping into his head. What? It wasn’t like Hyunjin would remember this anyways.

“Well, I could teach you how to fly, if you want.” Jisung said.

Hyunjin stared at the boy, before laughing, “What’s that supposed to mean? Is that a euphemism?”

Jisung rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the other, “Do you trust me?”

“That’s a cliché line if I’ve ever heard one.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at the other, but took his hand anyways. Jisung willed the scene to change to the building’s rooftop. Though he had some power over the dream realm, he didn’t like to manipulate other’s dreams all that often. Not only did it take a toll on his energy, but it sometimes also proved to messed up the dreamer’s subconscious. But Jisung was only teaching Hyunjin how to fly, it couldn’t possibly alter anything too drasitcally.

Jisung grinned as the wind whipped his hair around his head. He stepped up to the very edge of the building, before looking back at a panicked Hyunjin.

“Jisungie, get back from there, you’re going to fall.” Hyunjin said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Jinnie! I’m a trained expert in flying.” But his smirk was quickly wiped off his face when a sudden strong gust of wind made him lose his balance and he tumbled off the edge of the building.

Since he did, in fact, know how to fly, he would have been fine, but apparently Dream Hyunjin wasn’t buying that, for Jisung was ripped out of the dream by a scream of his name.

Hyunjin. Hyunjin had woken up screaming Jisung’s name. Jisung ripped the covers off of himself and flew to Hyunjin’s bed.

“Hey Jinnie, hey, I’m right here.” Jisung said, grabbing hold of Hyunjin’s hands as the older’s watery eyes stared up at Jisung in the dark.

“Jisung—” Hyunjin’s voice cracked, pulling the younger into a hug, which from the height difference, made Jisung all but fall on top of Hyunjin.

“What the fuck?” Changbin’s gravely voice came from the top bunk.

“Who screamed? Is everyone okay?” Seungmin’s voice piqued up in the darkness.

“Yeah, we’re fine, it was just a bad dream.” Jisung said soothingly, having repositioned himself to lay next to Hyunjin instead of on top of the boy. Changbin grumbled something and Seungmin muttered a small “ok” before the two promptly went back to sleep. It had to have been very early morning after all. 

Hyunjin and Jisung however, were not as lucky. Hyunjin’s grip was still tight around Jisung’s hand, like the older was afraid of letting him go.

“Jinnie,” Jisung started, but Hyunjin cut him off.

“I—think you just died in my dream, Sung.” Hyunjin said, sniffling a little. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve been sleeping for a while anyways.” Jisung said, but his mind was still stuck on Hyunjin’s words, “ _ I think you just died in my dream.”  _ Was Hyunjin starting to remember? Or was it just an aftereffect of screaming his name awake?

“Can you—stay with me?” Hyunjin asked, voice soft in the dark. Jisung squeezed his hand in reply. They had a lot more time to sleep before they actually had to wake up.

Jisung wasn’t sure when Hyunjin fell back asleep, but it was evident in the boy’s even breathing. Jisung laid awake, watching the older’s peaceful face as he slept. Jisung wondered what he was dreaming about, he could easily find out himself—but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to go back into Hyunjin’s dreams, because they were affecting him more than he wanted them too. Dreams were dreams, and there was a reason they shouldn’t be mistaken for reality, because whatever happened in them wasn’t real, no matter how much Jisung wished they were or not.

~

In the following days, things started getting out of hand. And not being chased by an army of skeleton zombies out of hand (though that did happen in one of Hyunjin’s dreams), but the kind of out of hand that Jisung equated with messing with dreams. 

In real life, Hyunjin was clingy, something the older rarely did, and especially not to Jisung. He’d find the older gripping his hand randomly, draping himself over Jisung when they were on break, pulling Jisung into hugs--and it wasn’t that Jisung was annoyed by the other’s actions, quite the opposite in fact, because everytime Hyunjin did something like that to Jisung, the younger froze up. Not because he was uncomfortable, but because it felt  _ so nice _ . Yet he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it was only due to him messing with Hyunjin’s dreams that the older was acting like this, not because he himself wanted to. And it made Jisung feel guilty beyond belief. 

Ever since the dream where Hyunjin thought he’d died, Jisung started making all his dreams pleasant. He’d never manipulated dreams as much as he had been, making sure all the violent nature of Hyunjin’s dreams were wiped out, leaving only happy thoughts behind. And what if it turned out when all those violent elements were gone, it only left behind Jisung and Hyunjin falling in love?

Jisung blushed beet red everytime he thought about some of the dreams the two had shared. Hyunjin pushing him back into a random bathroom stall, the two fumbling for the lock on the door, but ultimately forgetting about it and losing themselves into their shared kiss. Hyunjin’s hands in Jisung’s hair, messing it up beyond belief but Jisung didn’t care, all he could focus on was Hyunjin’s body pressed against his, and Hyunjin actively trying to shove his tongue quite literally down Jisung’s throat. And you couldn’t blame Jisung for that, though he might be able to manipulate some things in a dream, the dreamer themselves were completely acting at their own will.

It was Hyunjin who would kiss Jisung in his dreams like there was no tomorrow, and usually, there never was, for every time they woke up in the morning, Hyunjin still didn’t remember a thing. He went about his day being more or less his normal self, though he had been increasingly clingy with Jisung. 

Jisung started to find himself looking forward to their dreams. With all the violence cancelled out, it left Hyunjin and Jisung to be however disgustingly in love they wanted to be. Stolen kisses and mumbled sweet nothings and things that made Jisung’s mind short circuit whenever they were brought back up to memory. 

He’d be so happy when he woke up every morning, only for his happiness to falter the moment he’d catch sight of real Hyunjin, innocent Hyunjin who remembered nothing of their dream escapades, and Jisung felt like he was living a lie. Were dream Hyunjin and real life Hyunjin really all that different?

~

It was a few weeks later, and in their dream, Jisung and Hyunjin were holding hands, walking along a suspended bridge under a giant glass domed city. Jisung took in the dreamscape with awe. Hyunjin really knew how to dream up fantastical places. 

Hyunjin was humming happily beside him, swinging their arms as they walked. “You never shared the song you were going to with me.” Hyunjin said with a gasp, like he’d just remembered. Jisung looked at him quizzically, he hadn’t mentioned anything about a song, at least--not in this dream. 

Hyujin pouted, “Don’t give me that look! Last time, when we were--you know--” The older blushed, clearing his throat before moving on, “under the willow tree, you said you’d written a song for me, and I want to hear it.”

Jisung’s mouth gaped open at Dream Hyunjin. Eyes searching the taller’s, shocked when he found only clarity in them. He knew what he was talking about.  _ He remembered. _

It had been a dream from a few nights ago, Hyunjin’s dreamscape then had been a whimsical forest, The sunset was like one Jisung had never seen in real life; pink, blue, orange, purple, yellow--pastel colors all mixed into one extremely aesthetic sky. Twinkling lights floated in the air around them, whether they were fireflies or some other dream concoction, Jisung didn’t know, nor did he particularly care when he had Hyunjin pulling him excitedly along towards a giant willow tree near a trickling stream. 

Hyunjin pushed through the draping leaves of the tree, upsetting some of the twinkling lights, to plop himself down at the trunk. He all but pulled Jisung down on top of him. Jisung landed, eyes wide with an “oof,” on top of Hyunjin, whose eyes were sparkling up at him. 

“You’re so pretty Sungie.” He breathed.

Jisung grinned, “I could say the same about you.” He brushed a stray hair out of Hyunjin’s eyes. “I wrote a song about you, you know. Don’t tell the other’s--but the lyrics were all for you.” 

Hyunjin brought Jisung’s face closer to his for a quick kiss. Jisung melting at Hyunjin’s touch. “I wanna hear it.” He breathed, but Jisung had already started kissing down his neck. 

“Another time Jinnie, right now I just want to kiss you.”

And now, in a completely different dream, this Hyunjin remembered. 

“Jinnie--you remember the willow tree?” Jisung asked, eyes looking imploringly at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin laughed, “Well of course, how could I forget when it was one of the best nights of my life.” A blush spread across his cheeks at the confession, and Jisung tried hard not to coo and pinch the oher’s cheeks. 

“What else--do you remember?” Jisung asked hesitantly, not sure if he was ready for the answer. 

Hyunjin tilted his head in thought, “Mmm, that time in the bathroom, when we went to a record store, when you healed my leg, that party in the city--”

“Wait--you remember me healing your leg, you remember that party?” Those had been dreams from at least a month ago, had Dream Hyunjin been remembering them all along? 

“Well yeah, how could I not when it was the moment I knew I’d really fallen for you.” He cupped Jisung’s face then, and swiped a thumb across his cheek at a tear that had slipped down Jisung’s face. 

“Why are you crying, beautiful?” Hyunjin frowned at Jisung, the pure concern in his eyes made Jisung cry a little harder. He had to remind himself that this was all a dream, that even if it was Hyunjin’s dream, it wasn’t real. The real Hyunjin would never remember it in the morning. 

“None of this is real, Jinnie. It’s all just your dream. And I’m an  _ idiot _ , for letting this happen, for letting me fall in love with you through your dreams, because as nice as this is, as happy as all these dreams with you have made me, it breaks my heart everytime I wake up and you don’t remember.”

Jisung pressed his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder with a sob, desperately clinging onto the boy. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to be completely consumed by Hyunjin until he couldn’t tell where Hyunjin began, and where Jisung ended. 

“In real life, you don’t remember us, you don’t remember all the things we’ve said to each other, but I do. I remember every single word. I remember all the times you called be beautiful, all the times you said you loved me.”

He pulled away then to look up into Hyunjin’s face, the boy was looking at Jisung with a mix of confusion and concern, but even then, the love Hyunjin had for Jisung was shockingly visible. 

“I remember all the times you looked at me like this, like I held all the stars in the sky. And I’m not sure how much longer I can go on like this.” 

Jisung had always liked being a Dream Jumper, liked being able to see through other people’s dreams, but this wasn’t just being a casual bystander in someone else’s story anymore. Dream Hyunjin was actively in love with Jisung, and Jisung with him, and it tore him apart knowing every time he woke up, he’d be alone again. 

Jisung blinked awake with tear tracks down his face. The morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds. He hastily wiped at his tears, hoping it wouldn’t show too much that he’d been crying. On instinct, as he always did every morning, he turned towards Hyunjin’s bed, only this time, the older was already looking at Jisung. Their other two roommates were nowhere to be seen. 

Hyunjin had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at Jisung, and it made the younger start to feel self conscious. Was it too obvious he had been crying? Was Hyunjin going to ask him why he was crying? And if he did, what could Jisung possibly say?

The memory of the dream was too ripe for Jisung to be able to say anything to Hyunjin without bursting into a fresh set of tears. He loved him, he knew that now. In dream or in real life, he loved Hwang Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin got out of bed, walking over to Jisung’s with that same unreadable expression. Jisung pressed himself back as the older approached. He couldn't deal with this now, not when Hyunjin looked so beautiful even right after he’d woken up. Not when Dream Hyunjin’s loving words were still echoing around in Jisung’s head. 

Hyunjin climbed into Jisung’s bed, sitting directly in front of the younger. Jisung held his breath when Hyunjin reached out to cup Jisung’s face in his hands. 

“Sungie, I remember.” Hyunjin said, and Jisung searched his eyes, unbelieving, but was met with nothing but sincerity. Jisung hiccupped. 

“I remember everything, the bridge, the forest, dancing in the city--” Hyunjin stopped then, eyes softening when he looking into Jisung’s wide ones. “But most importantly, I remember loving you. And whether it’s a dream or real life, I still feel the same.”

Jisung could have sobbed, he threw his arms around Hyunjin, hugging the boy as tight as he possibly could.  _ This is real, the real Hyunjin is hugging me, and I’m never letting go.  _

Hyunjin laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller in an equally tight grip. “I’ve loved you for a while now, Jisungie, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t remember my dreams.” 

“I’m sorry too, for not telling you earlier, for somehow always getting sucked into your dreams.” Jisung muttered into Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Were my dreams really that bad?” The boy asked, voice amused. 

Jisung pulled back to look at him, nodding his head, “They were horrible at first, why else do you think I was always so tired during the day? I think I’ve run away from enough murders than most people have in a lifetime  _ combined _ .” Jisung whined. Hyunjin cooed, reaching up to caress his face. 

“I’m sorry baby.” And it wasn’t the first time he’d heard Hyunjin’s voice calling him that, but it was the first time in real life. Jisung smiled, a watery smile, so close to crying tears of happiness. 

“Issokay, it wasn’t all bad. Considering I got to kiss you over and over again for a month.” Jisung said cheekily. 

“But, none of that was real,” Hyunjin pointed out, the smile faltered on Jisung’s face. Hyunjin ran a hand through Jisung’s fluffy bed hair to bring himself closer to the other. “But this one is.” 

He kissed Jisung then, and Jisung realized how different it felt to kiss Hyunjin in real life. HIs warm, plush lips pressed firmly against his, nothing like the bliss he thought he’d felt in their dreams. This was 10 times better, so much better, because for once it wasn’t just what he dreamed it would be. 

This was reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second part to this story :)  
I HAVE SO MANY MORE DREAM IDEAS TO SHARE  
So if you liked this story, stay tuned!  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)
> 
> UPDATE: Part 2 is up!! :D


End file.
